Asuka Kazama
Asuka Kazama is a heroine in the Tekken series. She is introduced in Tekken 5 and she has returned in all subsequent releases. She is mostly known to be the cousin of the series' former protagonist and lead character, Jin Kazama. She can fly and has the ability to levitate. Before releasing the game in the Arcades, franchise developer Namco released images of three new characters as part of their Tekken 5 promotions back in 2004. Amongst the new characters were Asuka, a Chinese kenpo-user named Feng Wei, and a mysterious ninja named Raven. Immediately afterward, speculation began to spread about Asuka's role in the story and her possible relation to Jin Kazama. Asuka is the niece of Jun Kazama. Personality Asuka is surprisingly brash and arrogant. Though, her profile states that she breaks up fights regularly, she seems to have no qualms about fighting herself and even seemingly revels in it. In her story mode, after defeating her target, Feng Wei, she decides to remain in the tournament in order to "have fun". Her pre and post-match quotes also demonstrate her confidence. As stated in her Tekken 5 / Dark Resurrection prologue, Asuka is also known as being a "nosy kid" who likes to solve other people's problems, "usually by knockout". Asuka has a cheerful personality and gets along well with the locals. She is a brash hot-headed Japanese teenager. By nature Asuka believes very strongly in justice and devotes much of her free time being a vigilante of sorts, breaking up fights near by. Asuka enjoys fighting in tournaments and dislikes people being angry, violent, offended, upset, hateful, bullies and cocky people. Asuka is a arrogant hot-head who wants her town to be peaceful and have everyone who lives there be friends. She fixes the problems with her kazama-style of martial arts which makes people listen to her and get along. Bio It is also worth noting that Asuka speaks with a very heavy Kansai Japanese dialect (Kansai is a region of western Japan encompassing the cities of Kyoto, Osaka, and Kobe). One awkward bit of fan speculation addresses a potential romantic relationship between Jin and Asuka Kazama, which several fans have formulated after viewing the circumstances of the two first encounter. However, there is little to suggest that such a pairing may actually occur, despite the conditions of their meeting often used as a setup for many romantic couples in several popular forms of Japanese media. She is the rival of Emily "Lily" De Rochefort, or simply Lily. Like her rival Lily, she is often loses a fight against an adult female antagonist named Nina Williams (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn). : ''Tekken 5'' She was taught Kazama-Style Martial Arts by her father. She was known as a nosy kid who liked to fix other peoples' problems, usually by knockout. Asuka came home one day to find that an unknown man had destroyed the dojo and put her father into hospital. A detective from Hong Kong tells her the man will be in The King of Iron First Tournament 5. This one's personal. ''Tekken 6'' Asuka participated in The King of Iron First Tournament 5 in order to fight Feng Wei, who had sent her father to the hospital, but was unable to find him. Lei Wulong, who had also been after Feng, returned to Hong Kong, leaving Asuka with feelings of discontent over the lack of closure. Nevertheless, Asuka's life had gradually returned to normal. However, those peaceful days quickly fell apart after conflict engulfed the globe. After learning that the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the man behind the chaos, Jin Kazama, is a relative, Asuka decides to enter The King of Iron First Tournament 6 to defeat him. Quote Gallery 339px-Asuka Kazama - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png Asuka_Kazama_(T5).jpg|Tekken 5 asukahrdr.jpg|Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection f3f3a8526b1f38c026ee28caa404ad41e17f7afd.jpg|Tekken 6 Asuka_Kazama_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_Tag_Tournament_2.jpg|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Asuka_-_SFXT_Artwork.jpg 620a60ffee55d6a7f351585a7225829f.jpg asuka-ttt2-fujisawa.jpg asuka-ttt2-junny.jpg sample_6ee3357811a875d750c3c6fd0f479adc.jpeg z (18).jpg z (26560).jpg Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Tomboys Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Athletic Category:Vigilante Category:Poor Category:Honorable Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pacifists Category:Pure Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Outright